


The Conspiracy

by newnumbertwo



Category: Major Crimes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon seeks help from an unlikely source...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, lanalucy for beta-reading. *hugs*

Title: The Conspiracy  
Fandom: Major Crimes  
Characters: Sharon, Provenza  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: ~300  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Sharon seeks help from an unlikely source...

Sharon looked up from her open file when Lieutenant Provenza entered her office. He took a seat across from her desk. “Thank you, Lieutenant.”

“Am I in trouble again?”

She shook her head. How a man as old as he could manage to find so much trouble she’d never understand. When he was paired with Flynn it was even worse. Luckily she’d learned enough from watching Brenda to offset most of the potential for trouble. This time, however, he wasn’t in trouble. Quite the opposite, in fact. “No. I...I know how much you care about Rusty.” Tears started forming. “And I can’t....thank you enough for that.” She smiled. “I was wondering--”

“You want me to sit in for that interview with DDA Rios.”

She nodded. “Yes, please.”

He grunted. “I can’t promise I’ll behave.”

She smiled. “That’s what I was counting on. And between you and me, I can’t promise that either.”

He chuckled. “Between the three of us, that woman doesn’t stand a chance.”

She nodded. “Probably not, Lieutenant. Thanks.”

He rose from the chair and left her office grumbling something about a difficult boss. She smiled. That animosity was 95% for show, and everyone saw through it. However, she hoped he wouldn’t stop pretending to hate her. Some days it was her sole source of entertainment. That being said, she wouldn’t mind Rios taking the brunt of it for the time being. And that wouldn’t be for show. Sharon shook her head before looking back down at her file. DDA Rios _didn’t_ stand a chance. 


End file.
